<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horned Shadow by fanficshiddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811088">Horned Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles'>fanficshiddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Loki - Freeform, Loki playing tricks, Mean, Noises, Shadows - Freeform, Spooky, horned shadow, ish, scaring the OC, tent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a dream and wanted to write it down, and add more to it. Harley is out camping in the woods and starts getting spooked at some unsavoury sounds and sights… Just a little spooky one shot. Well, I don’t know if it’s even THAT spooky!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Horned Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Harley was so pleased to be at her favourite secluded spot, camping. She was in the middle of the woods, next to a lake. With no one else around for miles and miles, simply perfect.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It was nice to get away from everything for a few days.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>She had set up her tent, a small camp fire and was ready to relax for a few days. She had a cooler with enough food and she planned to do a bit of fishing in the lake. But of course, she had extra supplies just in-case the fish weren’t co-operating with her this weekend.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>After having some dinner, she went for an evening walk in the moonlight. But she made sure not to venture too far from camp, just in-case. When she returned, she just got straight into her tent and got comfy for the night.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It was the middle of the night and she woke up with a start when she heard movement outside her tent. Twigs snapping and leaves shuffling. Her heart started racing as she could then hear footsteps wandering around her camp. And a large, dark, shadow fell over her tent with visible horns.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Curling up into her sleeping bag she closed her eyes tightly and tried to imagine she was somewhere else. Or maybe she was just dreaming? Yeah, sure that’s what it was. She couldn’t hear any more movement after a short while, but she wasn’t sure if that was just because all she could hear was her heart pounding against her chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Being brave, she opened her eyes. The light from her campfire was still on, but she couldn’t see any shadows now. No new ones, anyway. The trees did cast shadows over her, but that was all there was now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was safe to say she barely got any sleep that night, every little noise made her jump. She kept thinking about the dark shadow with horns, what kind of animal was that?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as light came in the next morning, she rushed out of her tent and ran to pee behind a bush. Her <em>toilet spot. </em>She had been bursting, but was no way leaving her tent till it was light.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Looking around her camp, it didn’t look like anyone had been here. There were no footprints in the mud and leaves, apart from her own. Her campfire was untouched and her seat that she had made out of logs was still as it was, too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was ridiculous, she had been here before and there was nothing to worry about then. She had a great time. But as the hours passed by, she found she couldn’t relax. Even in the daylight. So she decided she would just pack up and go home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But when she returned to her car, she was horrified to find<em> all </em>four tyres were flat. So flat, not even enough to slowly get her to the nearest garage. Which was about twenty miles away. When she gave them a ring, they couldn’t get out to her until tomorrow. No one could till tomorrow, even her breakdown insurance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘You’ve got to be kidding me?’ She sighed and leaned back against her car.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now she had a big dilemma, she couldn’t get out of the woods as she was too far in to walk anywhere. So she knew she was going to need to camp out for the night again. The thought made her stomach churn nervously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She had a few options, she could’ve slept in her car. But it was a small car and she knew she would be more comfortable in her tent. Plus anyone could look in the windows, at least the tent was covered. Another option was set the tent up next to the car, but she wouldn’t have a water source close by, and making a fire here was a bit riskier.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So really, she knew the best option was to go back to her <em>camping spot. </em>By the lake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Putting on her brave girl pants, she started the walk back there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When she returned, she was relieved to see the fire was still going slightly. So she got it going again properly before setting up her tent once again, which didn’t take that long as she was a pro by now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Harley kept her mind busy by fishing for most of the afternoon, she got a catch which she was pleased with. After eating a good meal, she got herself ready for bed. It was really early still, but she wanted to be in her tent safely before it started to get dark.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her nerves were completely shot after last night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After settling in for the night, reading a book with her torch, she was almost dozing off when she heard a loud snapping noise. But it didn’t sound like it was just a twig or stick snapping, it sounded like a full-sized tree!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Freezing, her ears were on high alert as she tried to listen for any other noises. But there was nothing…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘It’s just animals, calm down.’ She said to herself, though her voice was really shaky.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She wasn’t able to sleep after that, so decided to keep reading to try and pass the time. The sooner the night was over with, the sooner she would get her car sorted and get home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But soon, the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard slowly making their way towards her tent again. Her whole body started shaking, she looked at the side of her tent where the fire was, she could see the light from it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then, like last night, a large shadow over came her tent. Still with horns. For a moment, she just kept still and stared wide eyed at the shadow. But then the whole tent started shaking violently, making her scream and close her eyes as she tucked herself in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sound of her tent shaking slowly subsided, she was breathing hard as she boldly looked up. But there was no sign of anything, though what was worse, her fire had gone out as there was no light at all coming from outside now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Get a grip, Harley. This is ridiculous! Surely just come kids messing around.’ She huffed at herself and got out of her sleeping bag. She pulled on her boots and, with a lot of hesitation, opened the zip of the tent and stepped outside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But weirdly, the fire was still going bright.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Odd.’ She frowned and looked around, she could see a good distance around her because of the light from the fire. But she couldn’t see anything. It must be her mind playing tricks on her, seeing things that weren’t there…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Taking a few deep breaths, she sat on her log and poked at the fire a few times, making sure it would keep going.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But she jumped out of her skin when she heard a deep, low chuckle from behind her. Turning around quickly, she scanned the area but there was no sign of anyone. Was her mind just playing tricks on her again?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Harley turned back to the fire, she screamed as she saw someone crouching down at the other side of it. Through the flames she saw piercing green eyes staring back at her. He had shoulder length black hair and pale skin… But he was wearing a helmet with large golden horns!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before she could even <em>think </em>about getting up and running, he stood up straight, towering over her completely. The fire suddenly died out, and that’s when he lunged straight for her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Crows from high up in the trees above Harley’s camp started cawing and flew up into the night sky, scattering from the scene.<br/><br/></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Three days later, two hikers came across Harley’s abandoned car in the woods. The owner of the car nowhere to be seen.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>